


I'm Not Leaving You

by HarmonicAscent



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU of my AU, Birthday present for a friend of mine, F/F, Happy Birthday Mecky, Hurt/Comfort, I don't want to spoil much about the fic, I feel like there's a good balance, I like to have fun with these tags, I won't say who though - Freeform, Werewolves, but also fluff, it makes sense I promise, there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicAscent/pseuds/HarmonicAscent
Summary: It started as a break from trying to find a way to the human realm. It was a chance for the pair to relax and enjoy some time together. But when one witch mixes up the dates, the consequences become dire, potentially deadly, for both of them.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 82





	I'm Not Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for one of my best friends on the Owl House Amino. Mecky, happy birthday. I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> ALSO NOTE: Though I make hints to events that transpired in the Amity’s Mind series, this is technically AU. It’s an AU of an AU. Basically I just like reusing my old ideas >.>

Amity’s head rested on Luz’s shoulder. Summer was passed. Their once pink tree was now decorated in deep red chrysanthemums to match the changing seasons. With a blanket wrapped around their shoulders, they enjoyed the sunset together. Of course, since the cliff faced East, they couldn’t exactly see the sunset, but it was nice to watch the changing colors of the waves below them.

Months had passed since the door was destroyed. Luz had been spending most of her time searching for a way home, with Amity helping her as much as she could. She was grateful for her girlfriend’s help, but both of them could agree that they were under a lot of pressure and stressed out of their minds. So, they decided to take a day off to spend together.

Luz had her arm around Amity’s shoulders, making sure the blanket stayed around her. She let out a small chuckle.

“What is it?” Amity asked, looking up at her.

“Well, I just realized. This place is called the Boiling Isles, but right now, it’s pretty chilly.”

Amity elbowed her side. “Shut up you dork.”

The sun slipped below the horizon, casting both girls in darkness. Luz looked up and watched as stars became visible in the fading light. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. “Wow. It’s a beautiful night tonight. And it’s supposed to be a full moon.”

Amity stiffened. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“Um…it’s a beautiful night?”

“No, dummy, after that.”

“That there’s a full moon?”

Amity’s expression fell. “Oh…oh shit. Luz, I have to go. Now.” The pale witch quickly stood up, pausing for a moment as the cold air reached her skin. After letting out a shiver, she began to sprint away.

Luz jumped to her feet. “Amity, wait!” She ran after her, grateful for her long gangly legs. “Please, tell me what’s going on!”

“There’s no time!” Amity called back. “I need to get home!”

Luz managed to catch up to her and tackled her to the ground. “Amity Blight, you’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong. I’m your girlfriend, you can trust me!”

Amity let out a low growl, causing Luz to jump back in surprise. Amity looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—” She was cut off by a yell of agony. She curled up in a ball, yells mixed with snarls coming from her.

“W-what’s happening to you?” Luz asked, worry and fear in her voice. She looked around her. They were in the woods, with nobody else around. Then her eyes fell on the eastern horizon, back in the direction they’d come from. The full moon was rising.

“Amity, you’re a…”

Tufts of auburn fur began appearing down Amity’s arms and legs. She looked at Luz, pleading in her eyes. “Get out of here…get as far away from me as you can…please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Luz said decisively, taking Amity’s hand. She winced as claws dug into her wrist. “Your parents may have taught you to lock yourself away. But I know that you would never hurt me. So I’m staying with you. If you can’t be locked up and held back, then I’m going to be here to make sure you stay out of trouble. I promise.” She brushed the mint locks out of Amity’s face, which was rapidly growing fuzzy.

True to her word, Luz sat with Amity throughout the entire transformation. She gently rubbed the frightened girl’s back to offer some sense of relief from the pain she was currently going through. Luz was determined. No matter what happened now, she would never leave Amity’s side.

When the transformation was complete, Luz was surprised to see that Amity still looked somewhat like herself. Unlike dramatizations in movies and books, Amity didn’t change in size. She remained relatively the same height. Of course, her legs were replaced with canine legs, she had a fluffy tail protruding from just above her waistband, and her face had elongated into a muzzle. But the hair on top of her head remained the same, albeit disheveled, minty color. Her clothes still fit fine, and her hands, now paws, were still shockingly small.

But the one thing that stood out the most to Luz was her eyes. They were still that glowing amber color, the comforting, golden hue that Luz adored so much.

This was still Amity.

For a moment, Amity didn’t do anything. She simply lay there breathing heavily, letting Luz continue to rub her back.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Luz whispered soothingly. “I don’t care if you’re a werewolf. I’m here for you.”

At the sound of her voice, Amity looked up at Luz. She quickly jumped away and started growling at her.

“Amity?” Luz asked. She remained where she was sitting. “Amity, it’s me,” she said with a smile. She reached a hand out to Amity slowly.

Amity lunged forward and bit Luz’s hand, causing the human to scream in pain. Teeth sank into her skin, warm blood seeping out of the wounds.

The bite only lasted a moment before Amity let go, satisfied at having shown her dominance. Luz trembled as Amity rose to her full height and looked down at her. A deep growl rumbled from her chest.

Luz instinctively scooted backwards. “A-Amity, come on, it’s me! It’s Luz!”

They remained in a tense standoff for a moment before Amity lunged at Luz again. This time, Luz was prepared for her and rolled to the side, yelling in pain when she accidentally put her weight on her injured hand. As she tried to stand, Amity’s teeth sank into her shoulder.

The pain was blinding. Luz couldn’t tell what was going on anymore. Her brain was set on full panic now, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Instinct took over and she managed to get Amity off of her and start running.

Somewhere in her mind she knew that she had to keep Amity away from the town. The more she ran, the more clarity returned to her mind. She’d become familiar with these woods in her time on the Isles. She knew where to go and how to keep Amity at a safe distance.

She wove through the trees, listening to Amity’s growls of frustration every time she suddenly changed direction. Then she saw it, a tree that she would be able to climb. She reached up and grabbed the branch, using her momentum to swing up into the tree. The branch she’d used snapped and fell to the ground.

Without an easy access point, Amity began circling the base of the tree. Luz leaned against the trunk from where she rested and sighed. Her hand and shoulder were bleeding. Her shirt was ripped and tattered. She shook her head and pulled it off. Her undershirt was relatively intact.

She pulled strips of fabric from the torn hoodie, sad to see it go. The hood itself was still together, though, so she put it over her head like a cowl. Using the strips of the shirt, she did her best to stop the bleeding in her hand. She made sure to constantly check below her to make sure Amity was still there.

Luz was worried about the people Amity could hurt, sure, but she was honestly more worried about how Amity would feel when she came out of this. If she knew that she’d hurt, or even killed, anybody, what would that do to her psychologically? It wasn’t fair to her. She didn’t have a choice about anything she did while in this form.

Luz had made a promise. She was going to stay with Amity, even if that meant letting Amity hunt her.

Suddenly, the tree shook violently. Luz looked down to see Amity throwing herself at the tree, trying to get the human to fall. Luz wrapped one arm tightly around the trunk, using her free hand to reach into her pocket and pull out her glyph cards. She pressed a plant glyph against the tree. The wood expanded and grew stronger. The next time Amity hit the tree, it didn’t shake and she fell over, whimpering.

It was really sad to hear. Luz’s heart ached. The girl she loved was in pain. She watching as Amity’s chest quickly rose and fell. She was exhausted. Despite being a werewolf, she still had limits, and she was starting to reach them. After several more attempts at the tree, Amity finally curled up at the bottom.

Luz carefully climbed down, then used an ice glyph on Amity’s arms and legs to make sure she stayed in place. Hopefully the fur would keep her warm.

The injured human ran her good hand through Amity’s hair. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, and I’m sorry that you’re hurt.” While Luz’s own blood decorated Amity’s teeth and muzzle, she realized that in trying to shake Luz out of the tree, Amity had injured herself in several places.

At first, the werewolf wasn’t too fond of being stuck and pet. But after some struggle, she closed her eyes and relaxed into Luz’s touch.

“You don’t have to be the monster they’ve told you that you are,” Luz whispered. “I know there’s still a good heart in there. You’re just scared and angry and in so much pain. But you’re also strong, Amity. And I’ll always love you, no matter what.”

Amity’s eyes opened at the words and Luz could have sworn she saw a glimmer of recognition. Amity began licking Luz’s hand, causing the human to giggle. “There she is. There’s the sweet, loving, strong witch that I know.”

After a while, Luz melted the ice with a fire glyph. Amity nuzzled her in gratitude and rested her head on her lap. Luz continued to pet her affectionately. After a while, both of them fell asleep.

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

“Oh my gosh, Luz!”

Luz didn’t want to be awake yet. She was having such a nice dream. But somebody was shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open.

Amity breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank titan you’re okay,” she said.

It all suddenly came back to Luz. The full moon. Amity being a werewolf. And, of course…

“Ow! Careful with the shoulder!” She exclaimed. She gave Amity a smile. “Good morning, sunshine.”

Amity, however, looked distressed. “I’m so, so sorry! I did this to you, didn’t I? I told you to stay away from me!”

Luz took Amity’s hand with her good one. “Hey, it’s okay. I stayed with you like I promised, and everything turned out okay. No angry rampage through town, no killing house pets, and even I only got bit a couple of times! There’s no need to worry, Amity. I learned so much last night that I think can help you during future full moons.”

“I don’t care about any of that right now, I just want to make sure you’re alright,” the pale witch said sadly. “It’s my fault you got hurt…”

“Amity, have you looked at yourself? You got hurt too, and that was my fault. But if we sit here playing the blame game, we won’t ever be able to move past this. Remember when you broke you ankle in the grudgby game?”

Amity smiled. “How could I forget?”

“For a while, I blamed myself for that. I was the one who got you into that mess in the first place. But I realized that it doesn’t matter, because I knew you didn’t blame me for it. You weren’t mad at me, and you certainly didn’t think any less of me. If anything, we actually got closer through that experience.” She wrapped an arm around Amity and pulled her into a hug. “My point is, I’m not upset. So you shouldn’t be upset with yourself, okay? I love you, Amity Blight. And I’m never leaving you.”


End file.
